youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Beetle
Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. | alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = B22 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = | first = 201 | voice = Eric Lopez }} Blue Beetle is a member of the Team. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to easy missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle scarab talking to him. Physical appearance Jaime Reyes' human appearance is that of a teenage Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a green sweatshirt, with a white shirt underneath and blue pants. As Blue Beetle, just like his name, he resembles a beetle insect in blue colors. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can change his limbs into weapons. History Early Life and became Blue Beetle. 2016 Blue Beeltle arrived in Gotham's sewers after the Delta Squad took care of Clayface. He complained about Beast Boy's odor. In the Cave, Blue Beetle removed his suit and advised Beast Boy to take a shower before leaving. Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin were assigned as Gamma Squad to capture the remaining Kroloteans in New Orleans. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans and did not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and were attacked. Blue Beetle fought against the aliens until he overheard the leader commanding the other Kroloteans to vacate, as he was initiating the self-destruct function. Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage to find the kidnapees. The Gamma Squad found them and escaped the base before it exploded. The Justice League and the Team arrived to help. Disguised in civilian clothes, Jamie and Karen arrived at Bibbo's Diner, to apprehend a Krolotean masquerading as Bibbo. The creature recognized them, and after a lengthy chase, escaped. Powers and abilities Jamie Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Multilingual: Jamie Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. Equipment Blue Beetle wears an that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its on-board computer system. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform at least one hand into a sonic cannon. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings instead they stay in one place. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon and a battering ram. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean speech for Blue Beetle, and vice versa. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Jaime Reyes is the third Blue Beetle, after Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Where his predecessors were baffled by the Scarab that gave them their name, Jaime managed to unlock its powers and secrets. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a recurring character on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team